TLOS: This Is Halloween
by montecristo709
Summary: Short story prequal. Spyro and his friends thought that this would be another typical Halloween. However, while at a party, he and his friends soon discover that this Halloween...won't be the same as all the other years.


_**This is Halloween...**_

A/N: Happy Halloween everybody! I felt like making a short Halloween story for you all (as well as a teaser for something else that I have in mind for next year's Halloween.) Free cookies (and OC entry for next story) for the first 3 people to guess correctly what this is based off. (No free OC entry for the people that I already know.) Note, it ain't "Nightmare Before Christmas." Enjoy! :D

"**And I told the guy..." spoke a male voice. He picked up his glass and drank whatever was left of his alcohol. He chugged it down his throat and slammed the glass back down onto the bar. He turned to look at his friend, a grown male purple dragon by the name of Spyro, once King of Dracovia.**

"**I told the guy...you ain't gonna get shit done, if you don't get yourself an...an, crap what's it called again?" asked the male.**

"**Education?" Spyro replied.**

"**There we go! Without an education...you won't be anything, like one of us! Right Mr. President?" blurted out the drunk to the guy next to him, who had passed out.**

"**Ahhh, forget you." The man took poured himself another glass full of vodka and chugged it all down once again. Spyro rolled his eyes in disbelief. He pulled out a bag of money and whistled to the bartender.**

"**Here, we're outta here." Spyro said, getting off the barstool.**

"**As you say. Come back another time. But make sure your friend here doesn't end up like the guy next to him." replied the bartender.**

"**Pfft, whatever. He's going to puke in the street and I'm going to have to take him back to his wife. I'm surprised they're still together after what he's been going through." Spyro took hold of the guys arm and tugged him.**

"**Come on Mark, we're leaving." Mark groaned and pulled himself off the barstool. Spyro caught him before he could hit his head onto the floor.**

"**Man...did I ever tell you how cool it is to be friends with you?" replied Mark.**

"**Yeah, yeah you said it a billion times already." muttered Spyro. The two exited the bar, out into the quiet streets of Warfang. Mark had already passed out on Spyro shoulder and the dragon sighed.**

"**How does Yulie put up with you? Ever since we left our place from the Palace, you just keep spiraling down and down closer to liver failure." said Spyro, looking down at DK Mark. His beard was rough, his body riffed with the stench of alcohol. Nonetheless, Spyro placed him on his back, flapped his wing and took off with great speeds. As he flew over the streets of Warfang, he could see people celebrating the joyous holiday known as Halloween.**

**Young dragons and human children ran around together with costumes, and a bucket-full of candy. Of course, there were the typical pranksters every once in a while. Spyro didn't do anything, since he no longer was in power. Besides, they were only teenager. As the saying goes, the bad things you do in life eventually come around and bite you in the ass.**

**Spyro chuckled softly of that saying. He remembers well how Agorak was full of laughter. He'd make jokes that brought a smile to everyone on both sides, whether in war or in desperate times of needs.**

**However those happy memories would have to wait. Spyro felt the Dragon King moan and then vomit over the side before laying still. Spyro flapped his wings more to pick up the pace and flew at greater speeds. Before long he was whizzing by the lands and arrived at DK Mark's private home just along the Daraxsti River.**

**He flapped his wings to slow down and landed gently. The autumn leaves scrapped against the cold ground. He shifted his back and the drunk Dragon King toppled over to the side. DK Mark didn't make much of a sound other then belch. Spyro rang the doorbell and stood outside. The sun was setting ever so slowly. The stars began to tinker one by one in the sky. No one opened the door so Spyro rang the bell once more, a little bit longer than last time. Still nothing. **

**Spyro growled and looked around the house. The windows were closed, blocked by the curtains. He pressed his ear against the door and heard some elaborate music from within. Spyro once more rang the bell, but this time constantly. It didn't take long for the lights to come on and the door to swing open.**

"**For the last time, I don't have any candy!" roared Yulie. Spyro looked down at her with a _WTF? _Expression. Yulie gasped softly, realizing who she just shouted to.**

"**Oh my gosh! Spyro! Please forgive me for being so-"**

"**No worries Yulie. I understand why. I got your husband back from the bar...again." he huffed, dragging in the passed out DK Mark.**

"**I'm sorry about this Spyro. Ever since Ryuu has been lost in battle just a few weeks ago, Mark just can't seem to get over his death." pouted Yulie.**

"**When will he learn? Ryuu isn't dead. Agorak himself said so. He's been severely wounded and is wandering in the woods."**

"**Yeah, even with the search party looking for him, it will take time to get to him though. His life-force is too weak to locate. But like any mother, deep in my heart, my son is still alive. But enough of this. Come in! We're having a Halloween Party." smiled Yulie. She grabbed her husband by the collar of his shirt and dragged him in while Spyro stepped in and found the Royal Family to be together once again.**

"**Hey, there he is!" shouted a voice. Spyro turned to look and saw Lethak and Valsa together with Cynder and Godith sitting by a table full of food.**

"**Hey guys! Wow, it's been ages! How ya been?"**

"**Oh everything is fine. I heard that Ryuu has been found and is currently resting back at the Palace." smiled Valsa.**

"**Really? Well that's good to hear. Now hope that DK Mark here doesn't go to the pub anymore." growled Yulie.**

"**Say, it is Halloween, why not do a little prank on him?" smiled Cynder.**

"**Oh no, that makes him mad and he will be pissed at everyone." spoke Lethak.**

"**No, that's my husband, Lethak. Not him." Godith replied.**

"**Oh...okay let's prank him! I'll get the others." he responded. Lethak left the table and went through the house to find the rest of the gang. He found them shooting some pool. Turns out that it was a stand-down between Agorak and Galian. Friends vs Friend. Powerhouse vs Strategist. Galian lined his shot up, aiming down the stick and hitting the cue ball. He hit the 8-ball, since he was finished with his set and pocketed in for the win.**

"**Oh yeah! 5-0! Whose next?" cheered Galian.**

"**Damn...how the hell does he win all the time?" muttered Agorak.**

"**How should I know? He got lucky with me, getting 4 balls in one shot." grumbled his brother Reignor.**

"**Hah, Galian pwning all of you guys?" Lethak asked.**

"**Yep, so far he has beaten Demitri, Reignor, Agorak, Akriloth, and Galadrial. But I have a gut feeling that I've got a feeling that you will beat him." smiled Jermaine.**

"**Me? Pool? Pfft, please. Last time I played pool, I broke the lamp of the bar. Not only did I had to pay for it, but I was never allowed to go into it again."**

"**So much for being regular people. It feels like no one remembers any of us. Well, you guys but not me." smiled Celia.**

"**I only brought you here so we can have some fun on Halloween in a _civilized_ way. Not like you do." spoke Agorak.**

"**What's wrong with my way of celebrating Halloween?" asked Celia, the Queen of Madness and cousin of Agorak.**

"**I don't recall giving trick or treaters a cyanide candy bar fun."**

"**Hey whatever happens in my world, stays in my world." she replied.**

"**Speaking of fun...Spyro brought DK Mark back from the bar. Let's wake him up, Halloween style." snickered Lethak.**

"**Certainly! I hadn't had this much fun pranking people since school!" shouted Uther with joy, who was now a fully grown adult male dragon. The gang left the pool table and gathered the others. Yulie came back downstairs and huddled with the rest. They whispered softly, just in case DK Mark wakes up.**

"**Anyone got any good ideas?" asked Akriloth.**

"**The old fashioned, shaving cream to the face trick?" suggested Galadrial.**

"**Nah, that's too old."**

"**Do we have any eggs?" Hera asked.**

"**NO. We are not going to egg each other in _my_ house." stated Yulie.**

"**How about the river?" Agorak asked.**

"**What about the river?" Reignor said.**

"**Why don't we throw him into the cold water and see what happens? Either he wakes up suddenly or floats down the river." smiled the Dragon God. The group thought about this and smiled upon agreement.**

"**Dude, we should definitely do that. Alright, here's the plan..." In a matter of minutes, the group knew what must be done. Galian and Spyro went up stairs to carry DK Mark out of bed, Godith got her camera ready, while the rest bundled themselves up and went outside to the dock near the house. Soon, Galian and Spyro returned with DK Mark in their arms.**

"**The water is cold as ice, throw him in." snickered Galadrial.**

"**Okay, on the count of three Spyro, we do it. Ready? 1...2...3!" SPLASH!**

"**YEOOO! Holy shit the water's cold as fuck!" hollered DK Mark. The group laughed around the dock, unaware of the fog that began to roll in.**

"**Oh my God...that was hilarious! Did you see the look on his face?" shrieked Yulie with joy. The Dragon King muttered under his breath as he pulled himself up onto the dry dock, his teeth chattering from the cold.**

"**That ain't funny, you guys always use me as the joke." he grouched.**

"**Oh cheer up Mark! At least you're wide awake." smiled Godith, holding the camera.**

"**Ohh I just hope this doesn't end up on youtube. Say...what's with the fog? I can barely see you guys." said DK Mark. The group looked around, noticing how foggy it was.**

"**Wow you're right. No one said anything about the weather for tonight being dense fog." Celia said, looking around.**

"**Is it me, or does something not feel right?" asked Reignor.**

"**It's you darling. Actually...no I take it back. The river's...too quiet." replied his wife, Hera.**

"**Oh knock it off you guys. It's just Halloween, these things usually happen. Besides, what do we have to worry about? Zombies? Ghouls? Vampires? Werewolves? Please, there are no such things. Right Agorak?" chuckled Godith. However, the Dragon God had his hand deep within his coat, and the other held firm with his sword.**

"**We need to get back to the house. I don't like this at all." he said. The girls stood by their lovers, while DK Mark slouched his way across the docks. A little splash was heard and he turned to the side to see an arm reaching up onto the dock.**

"**Hey, guys! There's someone in the river!" he shouted kneeling down to help the individual out of the cold water. He held its hand and it felt strange. The scales of the dragon was pale, rough and slimy. Not to mention the scales looked as if he could just peel them off. He pulled the body out and gasped in shock seeing a stiff frozen body of a dead dragon...with its other arm completely missing.**

**He fell back onto the dock and crawled away quickly from the dock. The body fell back into the water and went along with the river. He felt something grab his neck and looked up to see his friend Agorak pulling him up.**

"**You all right?" he asked.**

"**Yeah...but shit. Did you see that guy? He's missing an arm!"**

"**I saw it too. Come on guys, back into the house." he said once again. The group quickly retreated to the house and locked all the doors and windows.**

"**Okay Agorak, whenever we try to have some fun, you always got to get super serious and spoil the fun for the rest of us." whined Cynder.**

"**Hey, it ain't my fault that some of the craziest things happen to us. Did I ever tell you guys what I did back in World War II?" he asked. The group stared blankly at him.**

"**I take it as a no. Godith knows this so she can fill you guys in on key parts. Okay as we know, it began in 1939 when Hitler-" He was cut off when the power suddenly went out. Valsa shrieked and feet shuffled around.**

"**Guys...I got a bad feeling about this." Jermaine said.**

"**Is there someone else in the house?" asked Yulie.**

"**No, there couldn't be any. We would have known." her spouse replied.**

"**Guys quiet down! I hear something!" hissed Reignor. Everyone stayed in their places, the moonlight broke through the fog. It shinned down on them, and that was one thing known. Everyone was still together. However, the fog had lifted but to a certain extent.**

**Every soul in that room looked out the window and saw a strange feat. Pairs of glowing yellow eyes emerged from the thick woods and the river. Before long, the sound of groaning and moaning was heard.**

"**What's happening?" whispered Cynder. She looked towards he brother-in-law, only to see his left arm trembling, his eyes narrow, showing fear.**

"**Agorak? What is it?" Spyro asked softly. Without warning, a figure began running towards the house at full speed on all fours. It broke through the window and roared at them before jumping up at Galadrial. She felt petrified seeing a giant mutated dog, about the size of her father, with large teeth. Its fur was trenched in blood and its eyes were bright yellow. A foul smell came from it body and mouth.**

**Before it could sink it's teeth into her flesh, a thunderous bang was heard and the beast fell down dead onto the floor. Agorak fired _Aussir_, the shell casing bounced off the floor and he lowered his weapon.**

"**What the hell was that?" asked his daughter, who fell back in fear.**

"**I've seen these things before. They aren't pretty I can tell you that. Not to mention, the most dangerous type of dogs I know about." More moans were heard and the gang looked up to see a dragon come in, running at them full speed. It had dry blood all over its mouth and ran at Agorak. It was no match for the custom made 15mm handgun. Its head exploded and bits of brain and blood oozed all over the floor. Before long more began coming in.**

"**Everyone hold together!" stated Agorak. Everyone held one another and then onto him. The things began to break the rest of the windows and surround them. Before one could take a swipe at any of them, they all vanished. The group were back inside the Palace after so many years of absence. It too had a strange eerie silence.**

"**Was that...a zombie?" asked Godith in shock.**

"**It did! But the dragon was just a regular dragon! How did it know we were here?" asked Lethak. They turned to Agorak, but he was already down the hall.**

"**Agorak, wait up!" shouted Cynder as she and the others ran down with him. Agorak burst open the door and entered the room. The room once belonged to him. In fact the room was mostly where all the official documents were stored. They never were stored in the Palace Library as many have assumed.**

"**Agorak, honey. Please tell us what's going on." pleaded his wife. He did not look back at anyone of them, but instead shuffled through the bookshelves, tossing books to the ground.**

"**What we have here Ladies and Gentlemen...is one of Halloween's popular prop. What we are facing are zombies. However...these aren't ordinary zombies." he stated coldly. He hit a book that was wedged in place and he smiled, knowing that it was a secret level. He pulled it and the titanic bookshelf began to creak open. The group looked in awe as lights began to blinker and light up, revealing a hallway full of weapons.**

"**Agorak...how long has this been here?" asked Godith. He turned around and smiled at them innocently.**

"**Long enough. I assumed since we always get into some wacky things, and got a plan of defense for the Palace, in case shit happens." he said.**

"**When, not what." stated Spyro.**

"**Oh, while we were still here. I'm surprised no one else found this." he said before heading off into armory. The group waited outside, but it wasn't long before they high-tailed it in. More sounds of groans and moans were heard within the Palace. Agorak locked the door and the group remained inside the armory.**

"**Jesus...how did you get all of these guns?" asked DK Mark. There was a section for weapons dating back as far as World War I. There were at least 20 models of each weapon and tons of ammunition.**

"**If you guys are going to stand there and not pick anything, we won't last that long against the hoard." spoke Agorak, as he looked at the WWII section.**

"**We're fighting against zombies...on Halloween. That's just great. Well, I guess in times of needs such as this, we only got one choice. As the saying goes, lead is gonna fly and heads are gonna roll!" cheered Galian. He ran off like a child down to the modern weaponry section and took his pick.**

"**But...shouldn't we think about this? These are civilians! Regular people that have mutated into flesh-eating zombies!" argued Valsa.**

"**They once were Valsa. They once were." said Akriloth, looking at some of the pistols.**

"**Listen honey, I know that we always thought of what the people wanted when we were in charge, but who knows how much of the people are zombies. Hell, we can be the only survivors left. So save them lips of yours for kissing, and use them hands for shooting." coaxed Lethak before going off to take his pick.**

"**Make sure to take a decent weapon and to stock pile on ammo as much as you can. This will not be easy for us to go through." said Reignor. One by one, they took their picks, slapped on their equipment and stood ready. Afraid, but ready.**

"**Any last words, in case we all die?" asked Demitri.**

"**A man beloved by an entire nation once said, '_Do not pray for easy lives, my friends. Pray to be, stronger men.'"_ with that said, Agorak opened the door and before stood a hoard of dragon zombies, with their eyes glowing bright yellow. Their only thing on mind, or whatever mind they have left...is fresh, living meat.**

A/N: That's all folks! Hope ya'll have a Happy Halloween! Till next time...


End file.
